


Perfect Enough

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Anniversary week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: “Only the best of the best make it to the top, Keith…And all I see is immense potential locked away when it could be used for something great.”Day1 and 2 of Sheith anniversary week. Prompts- First/Last and Fluff/Faith.





	Perfect Enough

The first time it occurs to him is when he sees the Garrison Golden Boy in the cramped living room. Dark eyes crinkle with the sheer intensity of his smile. It's all teeth and yet somehow it seems perfect.

 

Shirogane Takashi, as he introduces himself, is the very textbook definition of perfect.

 

And everybody knows it. The toddlers are all flocked to him, clinging to his legs and hanging off his arms like he’s some humanoid ride in one of those fancy amusement parks. Even the painfully shy Joe is standing quietly next to him, her finger hooked in his sleeve cuff, gazing up at him like he is some rainbow unicorn pony hybrid come to life. The older kids are all whispering amongst themselves, the girls tittering and the boys mimicking (and failing at) his casual charm and confidence. 

 

Even Frankie is giggling, charmed out of her shorts as he swings the kids around like they weigh nothing.

 

He’s not here for any of them though. He’s here for Keith. The kid who got dumped back over and over again, because he was never well behaved or charming or-or...perfect. 

 

Keith was never perfect.

 

But Shirogane’s gaze is fixed on him and there’s something like pride in there and Keith can’t quite seem to breathe because that’s a lot of pressure and a lot of hope and he hasn’t seen that much of either since his third foster family took him in...and then they let him go too. Their hopes shattered.

 

And this...this perfect man, in his perfectly ironed neon orange uniform and perfect hair and perfect fucking smile is right there. Asking him-Keith, of all people- to attend the most prestigious academy for astro-fucking-explorers!

 

“So what do you say, Keith?” the smile never leaves his face, the kids hanging off his arms scream out at Keith to give an affirmative. Keith blinks and wills his voice to return with a reply worthy of the moment but…

 

“I-uh...don’t have the kind of money to-uh-attend the Garrison, actually.” Keith can’t quite hold back his wince as Frankie’s face falls. She is sweet; new to taking care of the kids at the orphanage and being too old to actually live in one himself, Keith had decided a year back to just earn his place here and help her out some.

 

She was new and so naive.

 

She had cried the whole night when Marky had been returned in a week of adoption because he stuttered too much.

 

“I've seen you fly and you’ve got the raw talent for flying Keith.” Shirogane said carefully setting the kids down and walking towards him, expertly maneuvering around the toys scattered all over the carpet. Joe tugs at his sleeve and Shirogane links his pinkie with her’s and she trots along on tiny legs, head ducked low and a shy smile on her face.  “That’s ‘cause Keef’s the best!” she whispers and Shirogane grins in childish acknowledgement.

 

“And there’s a qualifying exam coming up in a few months. Ace that with a high enough score and you might get a free-ride scholarship.”

 

Keith doesn’t meet his eyes. He fixes his gaze on Joe who decides to start swinging herself on Shirogane’s arm.

 

“You seem awfully confident about that.”

 

“Only the best of the best make it to the top Keith…” he is really close now and this close Keith can see the grey in his eyes and his flawless face,  “And all I see is immense potential locked away when it could be used for something great.”

 

“You should go for it Keith!” Frankie pipes up from behind Shirogane. Evan settled in her arms and tugging on her braid with a little fist. “We can all chip in for the exam fee.”

 

“Yeah!” Caleb calls out,  “we can do another one of those lemonade stands!” there was a chorus of yells in agreement.

 

“See? Everyone thinks you should go for it.”

 

It’s not that easy having so much faith and trust put in your hands. Keith doesn’t know what to say to them. Doesn’t know how to tell them that he is not the charming perfect man standing in the living room as though he belongs there. Keith doesn’t know how to tell them that he might not even deserve a place among the stars he talks so much about. He isn’t perfect.

 

“You are amazing Keith. I know you are.” the hand that swallows his whole shoulder is warm but his name in that voice is fire. It’s burning with confidence and faith and Keith feels the breath punch out of his body because...Shirogane looks like...he looks at Keith like ‘ he ’ is perfect.

 

Keith has never been perfect.

 

But  God ! In that moment he  wants it so much!

 

So he nods and smiles down at Joe, the  seven year old, who looks at him with so much pride in her eyes. 

 

“Yeah...I think I’ll give it a shot.”

* * *

 

The last time Keith considers Shiro perfect is when he comes back from the dead. It's a violent crash and a mad race against the Garrison with a trio of hitch-hiking kids who don’t seem to get the weight of the situation; too new to the real world, too naive.

 

But Shiro is back from the dead. He came into his life first like a shooting star, bringing with him the chance to fulfill his dreams. And just like that he’s back. His first and last wish...Shiro was his first wish in ages, and now his last in a year.

 

And he isn’t perfect. 

 

Not anymore.

 

He is scarred and broken and so not the Garrison Golden Boy. His smile is-broken...like a wind up doll staggering to a stop. His eyes snap open and his steel gaze fixes itself on Keith, waiting, as if he would disappear, like he’s an illusion. Like Keith isn’t really there and Shiro is waiting for the vision to fade away. His lips twist into something close to a smile, once, twice, thrice. Stuttering each time before falling flat as he gives up. 

 

Keith’s chest  aches .

 

“I missed you.” he says through the lump in his chest,  “I missed you so much, Shiro.”

 

Shiro blinks at him through the white strands of hair falling across his face, his scar twitching with his nose as his lips part and he tries to form words before settling on a breathy  “Yeah…”

 

And Keith knows then, that Shiro will never again be perfect, he’s too scarred, broken and remade to the point that some parts are no longer...Shirogane Takashi. 

 

Keith leans forward till his forehead rests on Shiro’s chest, lets his body slip down the couch and tucks his legs under him on the dusty floor of his little shack. His fingers slip over Shiro’s and he links their pinkie, the other man silently tightening the grip with his own.

 

Keith doesn’t smile at that because he just can’t. But he can hear the steady beating of Shiro’s heart, the too deep breaths and the trembling of his fingers against his own and he knows what this is. Shiro doesn't need to be perfect because who gives a fuck about the dictionary definition? 

 

Shiro is back and  alive and  breathing and  right there .

  
And this...this is  perfect .

**Author's Note:**

> I am sort of sick and have been insanely busy so these two prompts, I decided to combine, hope you like it. R and R.


End file.
